


Briefly Awakening From the Dream.

by fluffyymoon



Category: Melty Blood (Video Game), Tsukihime (Visual Novel & Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbians, One Shot, POV First Person, Presumed Dead, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyymoon/pseuds/fluffyymoon
Summary: The finale of Hologram Summer, told from Riesbyfe's perspective.
Relationships: Sion Eltnam Atlasia/Riesbyfe Stridberg
Kudos: 3





	Briefly Awakening From the Dream.

The only thing I could see was a void. There was no feeling in my hands; I felt numb. 

The darkness stretched out as far as one would see, but every time I heard her voice, there was a warm ray of light. That voice kept on fading as quickly as it came, but even if she was gone for longer, I knew she’d come back.

She? A girl younger than me. Who’s she? A girl I knew before I was… consumed? 

Who am I? Where am I? How much time has passed since I died? Am I dead? Was I left behind, or did I decide this myself? 

All of these questions consumed me more than the entity I was in, but since when did I think like this? Aren’t I a knight of the shield, and a devout follower of God? I shouldn’t have such doubt in my heart… but the void is so lonely. One cannot stay sane in a cruel place equal to the domain of death.

“... achia! … not…”  
Ah… There’s the voice again. Calculative and calm, with a lilt at the end of her sentences so sweet, you’d think she was pure sugar. But these were only glimpses of her… of Sion Eltnam… Atlasia. 

I miss Sion. 

I was her bodyguard during a mission to subdue a Dead Apostle, but the results were mortifying… I don’t think anyone got out of that without losing some of their sanity. She was cold to me until opening up shortly before I died, but I cherish that. Knowing that she’s alive and fighting too, means a lot to me, a dead spirit. I only hope that she’s doing alright, and hasn’t been bitten or anything. 

In all honesty, I think she may have forgotten me. I died a brutal death, and was consumed. I can’t blame her if she did, but… that would really hurt. 

I won’t know if she’ll ever remember me. I’m dead, and the dead can’t be brought back. Even if I was, I wouldn’t last for long; I’d be nothing more than a stain of death on living cloth.

Her voice gets closer, and the light coming from that feels so warm…! I don’t know if I opened my eyes or if they’ve always been open, but I can see my hands now. They look beat up.

I feel like I’m moving a bit… I’m being pulled forward, as if someone was yanking my arm as hard as they could. 

There was a lot that hit me at once. The smell of smoke filled my nose and ringing bombarded my ears. But something cemented that I… was brought back from the dead. 

Gamaliel sang to me. I mean, the spirits both sang to me while I was in the void, but that became white noise eventually. This was a different song, a tune of joy. They told me I wouldn't be here for long, but if I could accomplish what I was unable to do in Italy, then… 

Someone calls out to me. His voice was filled with malice and hatred - or fear- and I knew exactly who. I couldn’t process exactly what he said, since only a few words were spoken, but I responded. “Vestel Bow Buckler, Knight Division! Knight Riesbyfe Stridberg!” As the smoke clears, I can see the destroyed landscape around me. The first thing that came to mind was a destroyed battlefield.

I proclaim proudly, “I swore upon this sacred item, that I would be Sion Eltnam Atlasia’s shield!” and I realize something: I’m looking right at the man that took my first life three years ago, and consumed me.

‘Ah, so this must be a dream…’ 

“… holy shield… not a replicant!?” My ears were still ringing, but I caught those words. I changed the thought from before. This was not a dream, and I really was brought back. Someone such as TATARI has the power to bring entities back, but… 

Why do I feel so disconnected? A member belonging to the 27 Dead Apostles could never be this weak after three years. The most Gamaliel did was protect me, so there’s no way. 

My feet are glued to the ground, and I feel like I can’t turn. Fear wells up within me, and I don’t want to face her. If I see her, I don’t know how I’d feel.

“Ries…”

I speak before thinking, and I turn to look. I can’t see her because my eyes are closed. “Three years ago, I made an oath to protect you.” I smile, and continue speaking to her. “That hasn’t changed… not even till now.” 

As I take a step forward, my sabatons echo and Gamaliel sings. I yell out to TATARI and whoever else would oppose, and this message is an oath to Sion.

“Your protector is here! With the two fallen gospels, thou shalt know the power of the Lord!!” I charge forward with power I never had before. “I will fulfill the oath I made three years ago!!! Perish, vampire! And return to ashes!” 

I yell out the true name of my holy shield, and destroy the Dead Apostle’s body. For a moment, I felt my vision go completely blank. And then, I remember: If I destroy TATARI, then I go with him. I can’t stay here without him as the anchor. 

As I turn to her, I see a boy around her age wearing a school uniform, and a girl with red eyes - I assume a vampire. That boy… I hope he’s treated Sion well, and hasn’t given her a hard time. 

As I faced Sion, I noticed blood all over her. My heart breaks, but I can’t do anything except give her a smile. I can’t hold her gently as I did once, and tend to her wounds while scolding her. 

All I could do was smile at her as she yelled my name. 

My spirit was slowly edging away from reality, and I felt my soul compress. My last moments flashed as I felt something warm holding me. Were these… Sion’s hands? I’ll never know the answer to that unless I was brought back to life, but with TATARI’s momentary defeat, I cannot come back. 

Despite returning to the dark solitude, only surrounded by Gamaliel’s song, I prayed that I could meet her again… and stay by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I reread the manga for the third, or fourth, time and I was thinking really hard about how Riesbyfe felt upon seeing Sion after three years. Surprisingly, this didn't take as long as I thought it would, just two days.  
> I have another fic rolling in soon, it's light and cute, so please look forward to that!


End file.
